warriors_eternal_skyfandomcom-20200214-history
EchoClan
EchoClan is one of the four isle Clans and the only Clan that resides underground. Their founding leader was Ela, the Precestor known for her icy beauty. Description EchoClan lives in the deep caves by the shore and in the cliff-face. Their camp is built in a massive cave system underground around a large pool lined with lapis, known as the Lapis Caves. The pools in their tunnels are connected to the ocean, so there is an abundance of fish during all seasons and they never go hungry. In leaf-bare, they are the most well-fed, as the fish seek shelter in the caves from the cold on the surface. Although they prefer not to, they can also hunt small cave mammals such as moles and bats. EchoClan cats are known for their remarkable beauty, with silky fur that almost shimmers at the ends due to their tendency to roll in the gems that line their territory. In battle, EchoClan warriors are swift and deadly, although not very bulky. They are not above killing to defend their territory and each other, a trait that sets them at odds against CinderClan, who are against unnecessary deaths. Territory Their territory spans the entirety of the underground tunnels and caves system of the island, the entrances being the large ocean coves under SeaClan and CinderClan territory. Due to seldom being aboveground, their eyes have adjusted to the darkness and grants them perfect vision underground. Consequently, their eyes find it hard to adjust to the daylight and they rarely come to the surface during the day. Instead, they choose to patrol their borders at night. Their only predators are the giant, crystal-shelled armadillos that occupy the deepest tunnels and caves. These omnivores seldom come into contact with EchoClan cats, as they prefer to keep to themselves, and will only attack if provoked. However, their huge crystal-hard claws and teeth could kill a cat in one blow. Relations SeaClan Until recently, their relationship with SeaClan had been peaceful, but resources had grown scarce for SeaClan following the Great Wave. At the time, Jaggedstar had allowed SeaClan to take the salt-pools' resources for themselves, but are now impatient to reclaim their part of the ownership. CinderClan As many aspects of EchoClan culture is the opposite of CinderClan's, the two Clans have never gotten along. CinderClan cats are known to refer to EchoClan cats as 'abyss-dwellers', a reference to the Abyssal Ruins where it is believed that cats who have been rejected from StarClan go after death. EchoClan sees CinderClan's refusal to kill as a weakness and inability to make hard choices and look down on them for it. MistClan The relationship with MistClan is strained, ever since MistClan's leader Poisonstar inexplicably closed her borders a few moons after the Great Wave. While Blossomstar showed concern over their well-being, Somberstar and Jaggedstar were becoming impatient for them to give a reason, fearing StarClan would disapprove of one Clan barring itself off from the others. Gallery Ce7ae6251733e16e526fd5f0b4cb7a47.gif EC1.jpg EC2.jpg EC3.jpg EC4.jpg EC5.jpg Category:Clans Category:EchoClan